


New Recruits

by Bellicosi



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Conor, Meilin, Abeke, and Rollan train new recruits





	New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Not great, but this was just an idea I had for a long time and I might as well post it, though its been years since I've looked at the books

Abeke, Rollan, Meilin, and Conor waited. Meilin paced, Rollan tracked Essix, who was flying around the room, Abeke sat down, leaning forward, and Conor stroked Briggan’s fur. 

They had been instructed to teach some of the new recruits. There was a Zhongese girl named Lin who had summoned a white tiger named Siber that Meilin had taken a particular interest into. She had been described as fierce and a quick study, like Meilin herself.

Conor was more interested in the two boys from Eura. One was named Mikah, and the other was called Silo. Mikah had summoned a black bear named Iradel. Silo had summoned a black stallion named Atrius. There was a girl as well, who he remembered as being called Levina. 

“Hey, Rollan,” Conor called. “What did that girl from Eura summon?”

Meilin glanced up. “She was called Levina and she summoned a swan named Snow,” She recited perfectly.

Of course Meilin knew, Conor mused. He should have just asked her directly.

The door opened, and several kids filed in. There was a black haired girl with distinct Zhongese features, her face determined, her eyes a light brown. That had to be Lin. Next to her walked a medium sized white tiger with fierce golden brown eyes. That would be Siber. Meilin smiled at them welcomingly. Next to Lin was a Zhongese boy, tall and pale faced, with a serious demeanor. 

Meilin started towards the two of them. “What is your name and your spirit animal’s name?” She asked the boy.

He was called Tai, and he had a vicious looking viper by his side whom he called Shen.

Conor went towards the kids from Eura. Levina had long, wavy blonde hair and seemed to glide along with her graceful swan. Mikah stumbled slightly in his eagerness to get to Conor, his face alight with admiration and awe. Silo walked behind him slowly, taking in his surroundings. He had dark, intelligent eyes.

Abeke, meanwhile, came to a stop near a girl from Nilo. Her name was Imani, and she had summoned a zebra named Ajani.

Rollan surveyed the four boys from Amaya. Fenrir with his jaguar Hart, Zayn with his anaconda Pike, Avon with his coyote Samson, and Jay with his raven Wyver. He grinned and stuck out his hand to Jay first. “My mom has a raven as her spirit animal, too.” Jay smiled.

There were ten of them total. “Alright, we’re going to test you guys first to get a general idea of your abilities before you can be close enough to your animals to receive powers from them,” Conor called out. “First, line up at that wall.” He pointed to a far wall. “You’re going to run all the way across the room, touch the wall over there-” He pointed to the opposite wall. “-and then run back. We’ll see whoever’s the fastest.”

The kids did as they were told. Lin’s eyes were narrowed, Tai looked bored, Levina looked exasperated, Mikah and Silo looked slightly nervous, and the Amayans had unreadable expressions. 

“Go!” Conor shouted, and the kids took off. Lin immediately started ahead, and Rollan noticed Meilin’s lips twitching. Silo and Fenrir were close behind, Avon was fourth, and the rest were about even with each other, all except for Tai and Levina. Levina was most definitely last, though she also also didn’t look like she was trying very hard. Mikah fell back, only slightly ahead of Levina as Tai accelerated. Silo outpaced Fenrir with his longer, tanned legs. He caught up to Lin, and the two were tied when they reached the starting wall again. Fenrir came in third, panting slightly, and Avon rushed in behind as fourth. Next were Jay and Imani, then Zayn and Tai. Last were Mikah and Levina, both breathing hard. Mikah wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Meilin was smiling at Lin and nodding in approval. Rollan watched his four with consideration. Not bad. All four were decent runners, though he was surprised at Jay’s swiftness at the end. He’d accelerated at the end, passing Tai, Imani, and Zayn. Abeke was surveying Imani carefully, and Conor looked thoughtful.

“Not bad,” Meilin said, still beaming at Lin. “But running isn’t the only test you’ll be receiving.” She looked at Rollan. “What do you suggest we have them do?” She asked. 

Rollan thought for a moment. “Endurance is extremely important,” He told them seriously. “Let’s see how long you guys can hold a plank.”

Levina and Imani were the first two to drop out, followed by Zayn, Tai, and Mikah.  
Fenrir and Silo seemed to be best at endurance, as they were among the last few after two minutes. Lin and Jay were still holding their positions, but both were sweating. Lin was gritting her teeth fiercely. Avon collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.  
In the end, Fenrir and Silo were victorious. “Good,” Conor told them both. “Now we’re going to split up according to which regions we came from.”  
Meilin immediately demonstrated some fighting techniques to her two. Lin watched avidly, her eyes following Meilin as she demonstrated how to parry and lunge. Meilin then gave Lin and Tai a wooden staff and helped them spar.  
Conor decided to focus more on training with spirit animals. “Levina, Mikah, Silo, the three of you are going to do an exercise that I did during my training. I’m going to blindfold the three of you and have your spirit animals go to different places in the room. I want you to point to where they are. This will help you become more aware of your animals.” They nodded and he blindfolded them. Levina was surprisingly good at identifying Snow. The swan gracefully flew from one corner to another, but Levina knew exactly where she was each time. Silo could find Atrius maybe half of the time. Conor winced as Mikah pointed wildly at a wall opposite from where Iradel was standing.

Abeke had Imani do some warm up exercises such as lunges. Then she demonstrated some techniques of throwing spears. 

Rollan looked around the room, not quite sure where to start. Fenrir seemed to be the most athletic, he thought distractedly. He finally settled on survival and observational skills. He gave them tips on how to spot obscure details in a room. After that, he had them face a wall lined with weapons. He had hidden four objects in the weapons wall. “I want each of you to tell me where one of the objects is located. To start off, I will make it easier and assign each of you a specific object.” He nodded at Fenrir. “You will be responsible for finding a medium-length hair ribbon.”

“What color?” Fenrir asked immediately.

Rollan shook his head. “It will be the only ribbon, so it should not matter what color it is. That is something you must observe yourself,” He turned to Zayn. “You will look for a plastic ruler, no more than twelve inches long.” He faced Avon. “Avon, your task is to locate a pencil about six inches long.” He finally turned to Jay. “And Jay, your object is a small whistle. It is not attached to a string or anything of the sort.” He nodded to all four of them. “Begin.”

Four pairs of eyes scanned the wall, scouting out every nook and cranny, leaving no corner unobserved.

Rollan gave them a total of one minute. “Stop.” He told them. “Fenrir, where is the ribbon?” 

Fenrir’s forehead creased. “I didn’t see it,” He mumbled finally. Rollan walked over and yanked a dark blue ribbon out from under a curved silver dagger. The tip of the ribbon could be seen. Fenrir looked disparagingly at the ribbon, his lip curling. 

“Zayn, where is the ruler?” Rollan asked. Zayn walked over and deliberately moved aside a rack of swords that had pinned the ruler to the granite wall, though only a small part was visible. Rollan nodded in approval. “Avon?” 

Avon bit his lip. “I thought I saw something,” He muttered. “But it was the whistle instead.” Rollan tilted his head.

“Very well. Jay, did you find the whistle?” Jay nodded eagerly and promptly went over to a pair of gleaming silver scythes, half hidden behind lances and maces. The whistle was perched on the two curves of the blades. Rollan plucked the pencil from a black mace situated above a rack of lethal daggers. “Not bad,” He told them. “Now why do you think I had you do that? Why didn’t I tell you guys to try to locate your animals, or practice fighting techniques? Why?”

Surprisingly, it was Fenrir who spoke first. “Observing your enemy to find their weaknesses will help you defeat them.”

“Yes,” Rollan replied slowly. “Anything else?”

Avon piped up. “If you’re being held captive, you need to find ways to escape!” Rollan smiled at Avon’s enthusiasm.

Jay added, “And if you’re being held captive, you can also spy on the enemy.”

“Not to mention,” Zayn drawled, “that even watching allies can reveal secrets about them. If one of your allies is secretly evil, they could slip up and you could find them out.”

Rollan beamed. “Excellent.”

Conor called out again. “Alright, guys, that’s it for today! Thank you all for your time, we will begin again tomorrow. All of you have shown considerable amounts of promise. Have a good rest of the day!”

The students and their animals followed out, talking excitedly among themselves. Rollan walked towards Meilin and embraced her.

“Lin has been trained before,” Meilin said, smiling. “She is fierce, talented, and devoted to doing good in the world.”

Rollan bumped her shoulder lightly. “Sounds like someone I know,” He said slyly. Meilin laughed and squeezed his arm.

Conor rubbed his face. “That was exhausting. I have no idea what to do with Mikah,”

“Mikah is patient and willing to learn, so he will improve,” Abeke told him gently. “Imani is progressing well. She has a naturally strong physique and she is used to hardships, as her family was relatively poor. She will be a fine warrior one day,”

“Fenrir wasn’t too pleased with the activity I gave him today,” Rollan stated, “but he has raw talent. And with work, he will become very skilled. Avon seems to be one of the most eager, so hopefully that eagerness will not dim.”

“Lin is an excellent fighter, but she can be a bit impatient.” Meilin acknowledged. “Tai is decent enough, but he doesn’t seem to be extremely interested in fighting. He moves too slowly,” 

Conor sighed. “If this is how tiring it is everyday, I want to quit,”

Meilin shook her head. “Don’t say that, Conor. We’ve fought wars, we’ve endured losses, and we’ve survived unspeakable horrors. This is not impossible.”

Rollan nodded. “Come on, Conor, they’ll improve and they’ll be grateful. We could have our own personal bodyguards soon!”

Abeke merely smiled and hugged him. “Let’s go eat,” She said, and Rollan whooped.

The four friends trotted out and down the hallway, talking and laughing, a group forged by blood and sacrifice. They most certainly would not let ten unruly kids best them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyways, not great, but I had to get it out ;)  
> Have a great day!  
> ~Bellicosi


End file.
